Mint's POV
by BananaQUEEN13
Summary: This is a story based on my fanfic, The Magic Inside. I suggest you read the original fanfic first before this one or things might get a little confusing. Join Mint, River's childhood friend, on a rough road of tragedies and broken hearts as he tries to recover from the great tragedy of his whole village becoming victim to a no-longer dormant volcano. Rated T for major depression
1. chapter 1

**HEY YOU GUYS!!!! So this is a short story based on my fanfic, The Magic Inside. IDK if this is gonna be just one chapter or two, or maybe even more if that's the case, but I hope you guys enjoy this!!! The time of this story is around the time of the memory River showed Branch and Poppy. This is in Mint's POV. I suggest that you read the original fanfic first, or things will get a lil' confusing. Also, here's just a little warning of some major depression, and alot of fluff. SO MUCH FLUFF!!!! I hope you enjoy this!!!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE IDEA TROLLS NOR DO I OWN IT!!!!!! (just to make that clear)**

"Hehe!! You can't catch me with _those_ stubby legs!" River, taunted me as I chased her throughout the village.

"You're gonna regret saying that!!!" I threatened her as I tried to speed up my pace.

"Only if you catch me!" She smirked, "Which you wo-"

She didn't even finished her sentence as she realized I had dissappeared. I crouched in one of the alleys between the many buildings as I awaited my prey to come to me.

"Mint?" I heard River call for me as I heard her footsteps come closer, "Mint, where are you?"

I held my breath until finally I saw the outline of River about to walk right in front of me.

I pounced, the both of us tumbling into the streets of town. Finally, we stopped rolling. I ended up ontop of her, a smirk running across my face as I saw her face of surprise.

"Oh you little..." She started, her face of surprise melting away to a scowl.

I yelped as she then rolled over, making it so that she was ontop of me. River was a little one compared to himself, but sometimes she could show alot of strength in those little arms if you made her. This time she really caught me surprised about how she was only seven, and I was twelve, and she was able to move me. I guess a girl has to have someway to get back at guys.

"Gotcha," River snorted

We just layed there, staring into each other's eyes, not really knowing what to do next. _Wow_ I thought all the sudden. Her eyes. They... they were like as if the ocean made itself a home in them. Wait, why did I just think that all the sudden?

"Your eyes..." Why did I say that!?!

"Yeah?" River breathed, as if she wanted me to continue

"Th-they are so beautiful, I-I can't take my eyes off of them, even if I tried." Why was I saying all this!

"And..." Wait, she's buying this? We're only kids! But then, I kinda wanted to continue.

"You're smile, it brightens my day every time I look at you." Wow, did that just come out of my mouth?

River started blushing a deep purple, "Thank you."

We just gazed into each other's eyes for a while longer. Slowly, River started leaning in. Wait, was she going to kiss me!?! I wanted to go into panic mode, and scramble away, but some kind of force stopped me, and I ended up calming as our noses brushed and we closed our eyes. Our lips then touched and a warm sensation seemed to spread throughout me. Our lips danced together, and I cupped River's cheek. I decided I liked the kiss, and so I let it continue. We kissed for a while longer, until we both had to stop and take a breath.

"Wow," We seemed to say simultaneously.

All the sudden, we both realized the position we were in and where we were at, and we scrambled away from each other, blushing fiercly.

"Did we just do that?" I perplexed

"I-I think we just did" River confirmed.

I looked the ground. That just happened. But why? We are only friends! We have been for a long time! Why did we have romantic feelings for each other all the sudden? I was embarrassed to admit it to myself, but then, I actually like the feeling of kissing River. Her lips were as soft as fresh snow in the winter, yet they made me feel warm like when I was sitting by a fire, drinking hot cocoa after a day of playing in the cold.

"I don't know what just happened, b-but I think I liked it." Why do I keep on saying things like that!?!

"I-I liked it too." River murmured, "A-and I think I want to do it again."

I looked to River. She was blushing even fiercer than before, if that was possible anyway. There was this smile on her face that almost seemed like it was teasing me to kiss her again.

"Yeah," was all I could say

"Wow, I really love you." River said suddenly

My eyes widened at her words, but then softened as I returned her words

"I love you too." I replied

We ended up leaning in again, our lips touching in a kiss. I scooched in closer and I put a hand through her soft, silky hair. I cupped my free hand on her cheek again, and River grabbed onto me, as if she was trying to get more of the kiss. It seemed like time stopped, and everything else didn't matter. All that mattered was River. I didn't want to let go of her. I felt like I had to protect River no matter what. Even if that meant giving up my life. It actually kinda scared me that I thought that. But the need to protect her was so strong. It was if we had a bond that could not be broken between the two of us. I loved River. I loved River so much. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. It seemed as if I let go, I might lose River. So I held on, letting out gasps of air during the kiss. I began to wish that we didn't have to breath so that the kiss could last longer. But soon, we had to break the kiss, gasping for air.

"You're a good kisser." River sighed

"You are too." I replied

River let out a long sigh of happiness as she gazed into my eyes, but soon she shook her head and focused more on the situation, "I-I gotta go to sorceror class, I guess"

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't want to be late." I nodded understanding, but kinda dissapointed that she had to go.

"I guess I'll see you later." River said, standing up.

"Yeah." I said, standing up as well.

River turned and started to walk, but then she stopped and turned her head to me

"What just happened here is never to be told to anyone ok?" River asked of me

I nodded and she smiled in response. She then continued to walk to her class. I let out a long sigh as I watched her walk away. Who knew someone could fall so in love.

 **Yep, I'm definitely doing another chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it's a little too fluffy. Romance is my favorite genre, I can't resist. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I LOVE THESE TWO SOOO MUCH!!! (well not as much as I make them love each other) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I IS SO EXCITED FOR FUTURE ROMANCE!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So, this chapter is when things go all downhill. Here comes the sad stuff. Well anywho, I have a few pics of little Mint that I drew, and I think I might want to share them with you guys! If you want to see one of my drawings of little Mint, PM me through the app. I have found out recently that things just get complicated if you contact me though the website. And plus, the only way to get you the picture is for you to contact me through the app because it has a thing that lets you send pictures. So with that said, let's get on with the story!**

Once I couldn't see River, I started walking home. What just happened? Did I just kiss my best friend not once, but twice? And I liked it! Oh gosh, it was going to get so awkward around her now.

Finally, I reached my home. It wasn't too big, but it was enough to suit my family of 7. As I opened the door I started hearing screaming and wails. Welp, here we go again. The twins Holly and Birch, as always, were complaining about the most rediculous things, Dawn, the baby of the family, was giving mom a hard time, and was crying her head off, and last, but not least Pine was pestering Dad about something. I let out a sigh as I walked through the chaos to my room. Being the oldest of the family took its toll. You are always expected to be the "good example". It just got frustrating sometimes.

Instead of flopping on my bed though, I grabbed my guitar and I walked back to the chaos. I sat on the couch of the room, and I started playing. Every one silenced at hearing my guitar and everyone ended up sitting around me. And so, I started to sing

" _Hey brother,_

 _There's an endless road to rediscover_

 _Hey sister_

 _I know water's sweet but blood is thicker_

 _Oh, and if the sky comes falling down, for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

 _Hey brother,_

 _Do you still believe in one another_

 _Hey sister,_

 _Do you still believe in love? I wonder_

 _Oh, and if the sky comes falling down, for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Pine: _What if I'm far from home_

 _Oh brother I will hear you call_

Holly and Birch: _What if I lose it all_

 _Oh sister I help you out!_

Everyone: _Oh, and if the sky comes falling down, for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_ "

I have gotten used to singing to help calm my siblings down. This song is one of my favorites.

"Thank you Mint, I don't know what I'd do without you." Mother sighed of relief

"It's what I do." I told her, smiling

"Can we sing another song Mint?" Holly asked

"I don't feel like another song, but how about a game?" I suggested

"Yeah!" Birch and Holly said simultaneously

"What should we play?" Pine asked

"There's hide and seek," Holly said

"Nah, how about rolling boulders?" Birch suggested

"I want to play hide and seek though!" Holly complained

"Hide and seek is a little kids game!" Birch snorted

"No it's not." Holly retorted

"Yes it is." Birch retaliated

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO!"

"Uh huh!"

"Guys! Guys! Calm down!" I exclaimed sensing the tension between the two, "How about we play Hide and Seek, and _then_ we can play rolling boulders."

They look at each other and then they looked back at me.

"Okay."

And so, with me as the one counting, everyone hid.

"Forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine... fifty!" I counted, "Ready or not, here I come!"

I first heard some giggling coming from behind some furniture on the other side of the room. I realized the giggling came from Baby Dawn, who could clearly be seen from under the coffee table in the middle of the room. Knowing Dawn was only a baby, I played along, pretending I didn't see her.

"Hmmmm, I wonder where everyone went!" I heard even more giggling, "Are they over here? _No_! Over there! _Nope_!"

I neared the table,

"Where could they be?"

"Here!!! Here!!" Dawn exclaimed unexpectedly, popping from under the table.

"Oh! There you are! You sneaky little troll!!" I picked her up and took her with me to find the others.

I found Birch next, whom was hiding in one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Then along came Holly, who was hiding in Mom and Dad's closet. I was having trouble finding Pine though. I was looking all over for him, it was almost as if he had just vanished into thin air! I was just about to give up, when I felt a rumbling under my feet. I was startled when the ground to my right formed a crack. I could see lava through the tiny crack that seemed to be bubbling upwards slowly, but surely. I started to panic when I remembered a lesson during school one day that explained that we had built our village ontop of a dormant volcano. I turned to my sisters, who were as frightened as I was.

"Find Mom and Dad!" I shouted as I handed Dawn, who had started crying, to Holly.

I started to run through all the rooms of the house, calling Pine's name.

"Pine!! Pine where are you!!! The game's over!! Come out!!" I shouted, desparate to find Pine before it was too late.

The shaking became immense. It was taking the house apart, ripping cabinets from walls, and shattering windows. It was hard to stay on my two feet as I scrambled my way to the backyard. Pine was obviously not in the house. He must've hidden outside. I started calling his name again. It was then when I saw a hand under what used to be our old shed. My eyes widened as I ran to the broken down shed, and started shoving pieces of wood off of Pine. I finally got all the wood off of Pine, and I gasped at the sight. Pine was bruised all over, especially on his forehead, and was bleeding heavily. He must've got hit in the head by one of the supplies in the shed!

I carefully picked up Pine, and rushed to the front of the house where my family was waiting with worried faces.

"What happened to Pine!" Mom exclaimed as I ran to them.

"He got hit in the head, hard."

Just then, only of the royal guards came rushing to them

"The king has ordered everyone to evacuate through the emergency exits! The main entrance is becoming unstable! Hurry!" He ordered

We all nodded and we ran to the emergency exits, jumping over cracks in the ground, and dodging falling rocks. When we got to the exits, we saw other trolls in lines, guards guiding them to the exits trying to get everyone through to safety. One guard came over to us and guided us to a line. The line was thankfully going fast, and soon, we reached the exit. We ran through, and another guard guides us to the other trolls, who were huddled in a group, terrified looks on their faces.

I let out a sigh of relief once we got to the group. We were safe.

"Mint, give me Pine please. I need to find a healer." My dad asked

I carefully gave him Pine, and once my dad received him, he hurried over to look for a troll with the healer symbols.

Finally, the guards confirmed that everyone had escaped, and they went to go inform the king who was at the head of the group. All of the sudden, I had a pang of worry. Where was River!

"River? River? Where are you?" I called upon the group, suddenly desperate to find her.

I squeezed myself passed all the other trolls, and started calling for River even louder. I soon found River's parents, who both had a look of worry on their faces.

"Have you guys seen River?" I asked them

"No, we haven't. Wh-what if she didn't make it?" River's mother worried, tears starting to run down her face.

Her husband started to calm her, hugging her tightly, "We thought she would be with you."

"N-no, I couldn't find her either." I told them

As if there was an explosion, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. My hand clasped my chest, and I let out a loud yowl of pain, collapsing onto the ground.

"Mint! Mint, what's wrong!" River's father exclaimed, but I barely heard him.

River was gone.

I would never see her again.

This couldn't be happening.

This is all just a dream.

A nightmare.

River can't be dead...

 **Well there you have it!! So this is how the others escaped!! And, I guess this is what happens when you lose a soulmate. Poor Mint. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to leave a review!!**


End file.
